


Santa’s Lay

by CeliPuff, Ketch22



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Dean Winchester, But with sex, Castiel and Dean Winchester First Meet, Castiel/Dean Winchester One Shot, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Christmas Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, First Christmas, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mentions of Dean Winchester/Others - Freeform, Openly Gay Castiel (Supernatural), Secret Santa, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:07:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27959681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeliPuff/pseuds/CeliPuff, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ketch22/pseuds/Ketch22
Summary: Sparks fly when Dean and Cas meet at a Secret Santa-style sex party, but a premature decision and an outdated rule stop them from doing anything about it.Fast forward to the following year,  they're desperate enough for each other that they'll do anything to finally have it — rules be damned.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 23
Kudos: 193
Collections: Destiel Smash Fest, The Destiel Fan Survey Favs Collection





	Santa’s Lay

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you I-Am-The-Blue-Sunshine for being our beta and our artist!

The hardest part of making new friends is trying to find a way to fit in with them. Most of the time, they've already got their own groove — their own inside jokes, routines, and pairs in each group that are closer to each other than everyone else. It's just the way things are, and Cas is usually prepared for it after moving so many times. 

So, when Charlie insists that he comes to her annual ‘Santa’s Lay’ party, he's cautiously optimistic. An annual party means a tradition he's not yet a part of, but that's okay. He's got this. How bad can it be?

Arriving in his favorite ugly Christmas sweater, Cas knocks a couple of times on the door and waits, shifting his weight and clutching the bottle of wine he'd brought with him. It's wrapped, because despite the invite, he wasn't exactly told what this party will entail. Better to be safe than sorry. 

Charlie swings the door open and based on her flush, she’s already had a few shots. “Castiel!” She pulls him into a hug and ushers him inside. He’s met most of them before — Lisa and Jo were at Charlie’s last weekend, and Cole had shown up just as Cas was leaving. 

A big burly man walks over and holds out his hand. “Hey, Cas, Charlie told us about you. Name’s Benny.”

“Hello,” Cas says a little breathlessly. He sets the wine bottle down and hugs Bela after being introduced, and within seconds, he's also acquainted with Michael and Abaddon. “It's nice to finally meet some of you, Charlie’s told me some… stories.” 

Michael huffs a laugh. “Oh, I'm sure you'll have some stories of your own after tonight. This is easily the best night of the year for those.”

Confused, Cas looks up at him. “Why’s that?”

“Because. It doesn’t matter how long a dry spell has went on for, we all get laid tonight.” Michael grins and walks to pour another drink. “Where’s Dean anyway?”

“He’ll be here soon. He picked today of all days to give his damn car an oil change because ‘she deserves some Christmas lovin’, too’.” Charlie air quotes with a laugh. “And then, you know, he had to shower and get all pretty.” 

Lisa sets down her shot glass and smirks. “I don’t care if he’s late, I just hope I get his name tonight.”

He isn't unfamiliar with the name, but he's never seen the man it belongs to. His curiosity at finally meeting Dean is overshadowed pretty quickly when he puts all of those seemingly-random puzzle pieces together. “Wait… so… this… It's like a Secret Santa, but with sex?” 

Benny looks at Charlie with a ‘you didn’t tell him’ stare and she rolls her eyes. “Yeah. Basically. Look... I only didn’t tell you because you wouldn’t come and that’s just at the end of the night, it’s still just a Christmas party before then. I wanted you to meet everyone.” 

Cole laughs at the awkward situation and clasps his shoulder. “And don’t worry, we all go _all_ ways, if you know what I mean. We’re not picky. Just a small group of very attractive people wanting to get laid for this damn holiday. Guy, girl, doesn’t matter, but if you have a preference, just call it beforehand.”

“Oh. I umm… I do have a preference, actually, but I think I'll sit it out this year. Can I raincheck for next year once I get to know everyone?”

From the couch, Jo heaves a dramatic sigh. “You're breaking our hearts, but what kind of friends would we be if we said no to that?” She grins, then starts counting heads with her fingers. “We may end up with a threesome tonight unless Dean skips out on us.”

“He’s almost here. Who’s open to a threesome? I am.” Charlie sets her phone down and looks around. Benny waves his hand, as do Bela, Cole and Abby. “Well, easy peasy. We won’t all have one but at least some of us will.” She walks over to Cas and puts an arm around him. “No pressure, okay? Next year you’ll be all for it. I’d bet money on it.”

Somehow, looking around him, he doesn’t doubt it. That feeling only intensifies when the door opens for a final time and a tall, insanely gorgeous god walks through the door. A couple of people yell out: “Dean!” which only confirms Cas' suspicion, and suddenly… he's starting to regret choosing to sit things out. 

~

Being late isn’t a new thing, but walking in to a new person takes Dean by surprise. He’s heard of Cas — thanks to Charlie — but he didn’t expect him to be so damn fine, and he definitely didn’t expect those blue eyes. All the girls rush him for hugs but he keeps his eyes on Cas and makes his way over as soon as he’s free, reaching out a hand. “Hey. I’m Dean.”

The guy clears his throat and stands up as he shakes Dean’s hand, and Dean’s surprised yet again at how strong his grip is. “I'm Castiel, but most people just call me Cas.”

“Nice to meet you, Castiel. You get a drink already?” Dean nods toward the kitchen and starts to make his way over, pleased when Cas follows.

He leans against the counter and eyes him. “I haven't been here very long, so no, I didn't have one yet. You drive the Impala, right? I've seen it around.”

“Yup.” Dean beams at him and pours a whiskey and offers it. “Did you hear me pull in or somethin’?”

Cas takes a long sip and shakes his head. “No, Charlie mentioned you were late because you chose to work on your car. It's the only vehicle I've seen around here worth putting off sex for. I took an educated guess.”

Dean tosses his head back with a laugh and holds out his drink. “You got good taste.” _Man, I hope I get him._

As if on cue, Charlie walks up to Bela with the small glass bowl full of names and shakes it softly. “Go fishing, gorgeous.” 

After she picks one, she smiles down at the paper she pulled and closes it in her hand, her eyes shooting over to Benny hungrily. 

Dean just chuckles and turns back to Cas. “Nervous?”

“Not at all,” Cas says simply, bringing the glass to his lips and watching with amusement. “Are _you_ nervous?”

“Nope. Never that,” Dean lies and takes another drink as Charlie takes the bowl to Jo. She’s over the moon when she pulls Cole’s name and Dean laughs when he does a ridiculous dance across the kitchen. “Oh, they’re not gonna last here long. Those two been wanting to fuck for like two months.”

“Then why don't they just do it? Why wait?” 

Dean meets his eyes and sets his empty glass down. “Thems the rules, Cas. We walk on thin ice to keep this goin’.” 

He misses the fact that Lisa drew his name as he spoke to Cas, but she walks over to interrupt and grab Dean’s balls. “This is mine tonight, Dean. Told you I’d get your name again.” He tries not to look disappointed when he smiles down at her, but he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t.

“Should I… leave, then? Give you two some space?” Cas asks, taking a step back from them with his drink held close to his chest. 

Dean’s eyes shoot up. “Nah, we’re still drinking and Charlie has games lined up and all that. Lisa just has to be patient.” 

He meets her eyes and she bites her lip and leans in to kiss him quickly. “Fine. I’ll be patient.” 

Dean watches her walk away and turns to pour another drink. He got Lisa’s name last year and really wanted someone else this time, especially after he saw Cas.

“So… who's having the threesome, then? Whose name is left?” Michael asks, and Abaddon waves her hand. 

“Me, which one of you lucky couples wants me?”

Charlie checks her out and nods at Michael who instantly agrees but Dean is just confused. “Wait, why threesome. Cas hasn’t got someone.”

“That's because he's not partaking,” Charlie yells over, and Cas offers him a small smirk. 

“Told you I wasn't nervous. I said I'd play next year, though… now…” he trials off, and Charlie starts the first game before Dean has a chance to ask him what he's talking about. 

It doesn’t take long for them to be drunk and as predicted, Cole and Bela disappear after the first game, Charlie and her two soon after. Lisa’s eyeing Dean and he knows he’s going to be pulled away soon so he takes advantage of Cas alone in the kitchen one last time. “So next year, huh? Didn’t want to meet someone and fuck the same day?” He licks his lips and stops a little closer than he should.

“That's not really my thing. But… had I known that you are all off limits until next Christmas, I may not have made the same choice.” He fixes those crazy blue eyes on Dean and raises an eyebrow, then leans in but only to grab the bottle. 

Dean doesn’t move, he’s happy Cas has the same desire he does but having to wait until next Christmas sounds like torture. That eyebrow has Dean wanting to drop to his knees right then and there, but before he can even respond with words, Lisa wraps her arms around him from behind and slides a hand in the front of his pants.

The look Cas gives her is almost comical. "I should've brought a book on consent as a Christmas present for you, Lisa."

Lisa chuckles and squeezes his dick, making him flinch and laugh nervously. “Well, if he would stop making me wait, I wouldn’t have to just take it. Come on, Dean. Maybe I’ll even tie you up this time.” 

He blushes when he meets Cas’ eyes, and before she can say anything else embarrassing, Dean turns and lifts her up by her thighs and carries her toward the rooms. “See ya in the morning, Cas.” 

Fucking Lisa again may not have been at the top of his list this holiday... but it was better than nothing.

~

The entire month of December finds Cas on edge. He's been locked in limbo with Dean for a solid year — flirting, touching, standing too close — but never allowed to cross that line. He's lost count of how many times he's tried to argue with Charlie about it, but she wouldn't budge. Too many friendships end when hookups go wrong, and the only way to work off the sexual tension without ruining their circle is Santa’s Lay. 

When it's finally time for the party again, Cas shows up early. He backs Charlie against the kitchen wall and growls low, “If I don't draw his name, I'm going to go insane by next Christmas. I _need_ him.” 

She laughs and pushes him back playfully. “I can... maybe cheat. But I swear on Hermione if you ever tell anyone I did this... you’ll be fucking Abby next year. Deal?”

He's sure his face gives away how serious of a threat that is, and he backs off. “Work your magic, then. I don't think you'll hear any complaints from Dean, unless I've wildly imagined the last 365 days.”

“You haven’t. He... already asked me to cheat, too.” She grins and goes back to making margaritas just as Lisa walks in and hugs them both.

“I hope I get Dean again. I swear, he’s the best I’ve ever had.” She grabs some candy from a bowl and looks over at Cas. “No backing out this year, Cas. Everyone is curious about what you have down there.”

"It's called a penis, Lisa," he deadpans. "And yes... I'm absolutely taking part this year."

“Awesome! Do you have a preference?” she whispers, but before Cas has to answer that, the door flies open and Dean walks in with Cole, Benny, and Michael. 

The second Dean spots Cas, he grins and walks over, dusting snow from his hair and pulling him in for a tight hug. “Hi.”

"Hello, Dean." Knowing what he knows now about it being rigged, he takes a chance and bites Dean's earlobe. "You're mine tonight," he growls quietly. "Finally."

Dean whispers an “oh fuck” just as he’s pulled away by Lisa for a hug, and he’s distracted by food a second later, his eyes flicking to Cas every few seconds. For his part, Cas attempts to remain patient, but he's already _been_ patient. He's never in his life wanted someone for this long without being able to have them. 

The names are pulled quickly, and when Lisa draws Jo’s name, the instant disappointment on her face disappears quickly, and the two of them disappear even faster. Cas barely pays attention to anything after that until it’s finally over and Cas and Dean are the only two left. 

“Guess that means it's you two,” Charlie says slyly, throwing a wink at Dean. “Any objections?”

Their simultaneous “no’s” are enough to make the others turn and watch, but Cas refuses to be embarrassed. “No objections here.”

“No? You sure?” Dean grins and walks over, licking his lips slowly and stopping a few inches from Cas’. “Been wanting to do this for a year,” he whispers, just before kissing him for the first time.

Someone behind them catcalls, but Cas barely registers the noise above the sound of his own beating heart. He dives in hungrily, sneaking his tongue between Dean’s lips as he presses him against the counter and cages him there. Already, it's enough that Cas has no interest in playing Charlie’s games. He just wants Dean… _now._

Luckily for all of them, Charlie sees the desperation and giggles at them. “Just go, you two. You won’t be able to function, anyway.” 

Dean pulls back and kisses one more time. “Let’s go.”

The moment they're safely behind a closed door, Cas fists his hands at the bottom of Dean’s shirt and pulls it off. His eyes hungrily roam the lines of that gorgeous body, and he drops to his knees to kiss over the flushed skin. “Once isn't going to be enough, you know that, right?”

Dean nods like a bobblehead, his hand raking Cas’ hair. “Good. We got all night, Cas. I’m all yours tonight.”

That isn't what Cas meant, but there's no way he's going to repeat it and risk ruining this. If Dean can be content with one night, then… Cas will just have to get over the fact that he's not. “You're right, Dean.” 

He spends the next several minutes undressing Dean and asking questions to set boundaries. By the time he's sucking that thick, beautiful cock into his mouth, he's mad at himself for wasting any time at all. 

“Cas...” Dean tugs his hair and tosses his head back in pleasure. “That mouth.” He thrusts in further and then pulls him off, staring into his lust-blown eyes. “You wanna fuck me tonight, Cas?”

A soft, low hum is the only acknowledgement he gives, until he's pulling off and nodding to the bed. “I want to do a lot of things to you, Dean… but yes, that's one of them. Get on all fours… I want some alone time with that ass.”

Dean grips the base of his cock and bites his lip. “Can I taste you first?”

"On your knees, Dean." Cas has had this fantasy so many times that it barely seems real when he touches the side of Dean’s face as he drops down in front of him. 

To take him more by surprise, Dean clasps his hands behind his back and opens his mouth, winking up at Cas before swallowing him down.

The moan Cas lets out can probably be heard throughout the house, but he doesn't care. Dean’s tongue is better than any fantasy. “Dean… so good. That's it… little deeper.” He fists a hand in Dean’s hair and gasps as the head of his cock dips into his tight throat. “Shit.” 

Dean hums a reply, his cock twitching between his knees and Cas can feel the moment his body goes pliant. His eyes flick up to Cas’, the green lost to lust-blown pupils and he gives Cas silent permission to take whatever he wants from him.

Something primal wakes up in Cas at that, and he can't stop himself from yanking Dean’s head forward and burying himself deep. But he has other plans, and those plans will _not_ be derailed — no matter how tight and hot Dean’s throat is.

He shoves him off with a growl and smacks Dean’s lips with his cock, smearing the leaking precome. “There's your taste. Go get on all fours.”

Dean licks his swollen lips happily and then gets up, walking to the bed and dropping on his hands and knees. “Don’t make me wait, Cas. Fuck, I need it... need _you.”_

"I think we've waited long enough." He climbs up behind Dean and leans in, biting over his ass and leaving marks. The next few minutes find Cas in a haze — he opens Dean up with his tongue, only switching to his fingers when Dean warns him he'll come just like that if he doesn't stop. "When was the last time you let someone fuck you, Dean?"

“Shit, uh... been a while, Cas. When I met you last year I knew I wanted to bottom for you though... you just radiate that top energy.” He huffs a laugh and drops his head to the bed with a whine, his ass shaking slightly. “C’mon... I’m dyin’ over here, baby.”

 _He's wanted this as long as I have… and after it's done, we're just supposed to pretend it didn't happen._ Cas actually pauses, wondering for the first time if it wasn't safer to just walk away. But seeing Dean like this, ass up in the air begging for a cock, blissed-out look on his face… There's no world in which Cas denies him. He slicks his cock and sucks in a breath as he nudges in, and with each inch he sinks deeper, he's a little more lost. 

This is it, Cas is ruined for anyone else. And they're just getting started. 

~ 

The burn has Dean groaning in pleasure and he pushes back for more. “Shit... Castiel.” He moans, feeling so damn full that tears prickle his eyes and it’s even better than he ever could have imagined.

“Good boy, Dean. Breathe for me, you're still so tight.” He slides a hand down Dean’s spine until his broad hand closes around his neck. Powerful hips snap, and Dean’s shoulders dip further into the mattress each time until he's suffocating in the best of ways.

The praise has him reaching to grip his throbbing, leaking cock and he strokes a couple times, not wanting to come just yet but he can already feel himself getting closer. 

The only problem with reaching the finish line is just that — it’s the finish line, and he doesn’t want Cas to be finished with him yet. He needs more... so much more. “Cas... fuck...”

Abruptly, Cas pulls out and smacks Dean’s ass once with his hand and again with his cock, then climbs off the bed and sits in the recliner a few feet away. “Come here. Straddle me.” 

Dean scrambles over and straddles Cas with a grin, trying to sink down on his cock but Cas holds him steady and clicks his tongue. "Not yet." He guides him down to sit normally, then wraps his hand around both their lengths and rolls his hips, sighing happily as they slide together. "If I only get you once, I want a taste of everything."

Dean rolls into his hand and groans, pulling his head back by his hair to kiss him. _There’s no way we only do this once... fuck Charlie’s rules._

The desperation in that kiss tells Dean that Cas feels the same. Cas’ hand speeds up and tightens, and by the time Cas is gasping into his mouth and bucking up, Dean is right on the edge. 

“Gods…damnit,” Cas moans, then stops his hand and digs his nails into Dean’s back. 

“Ah, fuck! C’mon...” Dean whines and leans into Cas’ neck, sucking a mark to keep himself from begging more. He ruts into Cas’ hand again, leaking down his fingers.

With a grunt, Cas tips his head back. "Dean... ride me. I... fuck, I wanted so much more, but I can't... can't wait..." He grips Dean's hips and lifts him up, then he sinks down without hesitation, moaning so loud the rest of the house was sure to hear. 

“Cas— fuck.” Dean starts riding him, lifting and rolling his hips, desperate for release. “Fuck... tell me it won’t be the only time. I need — _fuck_ — so much more.”

Nodding, Cas strokes Dean as he hammers up into him. “Look at me, Dean.” The moment Dean’s eyes meet Cas’, Cas squeezes tighter. “You're mine. Do you understand? Mine.” He slams into him, hitting just the right spot, and Dean cries out in pleasure as he comes. The possessive look in Cas’ eyes shoves him over so quickly he can’t even warn him.

“Ah, fuck! Cas! I’m sorry!”

"Don't be," he whispers quickly. "Such a good boy, Dean... fuck..." Cas works him through it and follows a moment later, his eyes fluttering closed as a rush of hot come fills Dean's ass.

Tears prickle his eyes again and he huffs a sated laugh. “That was... awesome.” He blushes at how lame that sounds and leans in to kiss Cas, this time slower, and when he pulls back to meet his eyes he licks his lips nervously. “You’re stayin’ in here tonight, right?” _Tell me I’m yours again._

"Am I allowed to? I didn't stick around last year to find out what happens after." Cas reaches up to brush Dean's cheek with his finger. "I'll stay as long as you'll let me."

“Yeah. We already broke the rules by skippin’ out on her little games but once those are done and everyone goes to the rooms they all normally stay the night together. I ju— I didn’t wanna assume you’d want that.” He leans further into the touch he craves and closes his eyes.

Cas hums, guiding Dean forward until he's kissing his lips again, softer this time. Like a promise. "There hasn't been a day that's gone by since the moment we met that I haven't wanted you, Dean. Wanted more. I'll stay here until you throw me out."

“Not gonna happen, Cas. Guess you’re friggin’ stayin’.” Dean flicks his tongue against Cas’ lips, and the second he parts, Dean slides inside, needing all Cas has to give. Hearing Cas has felt the same makes this so much more than some Christmas game for Dean, and he can’t even wait for morning to ask. “Go on a date with me... a real one.”

“What?” Cas’ face lights up with hope. “You're serious? What about the rules or whatever, that we don't date within the group?”

“Fuck those rules. We made them in high school, Cas. I’ve wanted you for a year and now... I can’t go back. I just can’t. If you decide you want to be just friends after then I’ll respect that. I’ll back off but if you decide you wanna try... I wanna try.” He isn’t good with words, especially when emotions are involved — but he’s never wanted to actually date someone so badly in his life. “The more I got to know you... the more I wanted you.”

Cas kisses him again, then wraps his arms around him. “Yes. Absolutely yes, I will go on a date with you.” 

Dean grins and rolls his hips again, baring his neck a little for Cas. “Good. But first... how ‘bout you give me some more of that Christmas spirit?”

“Oh, I plan on it.” 

~

By the next Christmas, Cas is so in love he can hardly believe it. While their friends had originally had a thing or two to say about their relationship — mainly Lisa — everyone has been supportive since, and Dean and Cas are virtually inseparable. As they prepare for the party, Cas catches Dean under the mistletoe and kisses him. “We could stay home, you know. Let them have their party without us.”

“We can. But I kinda want see all their faces when we tell them.” Dean grins, kissing Cas three more times and then down his face to his neck.

It's enough to distract him for a moment, but his hand finds its way to Dean’s and he toys with the ring he’d just slid on it last night. “Hm. You drive a hard bargain. We can go for a little and then come home after the games? I want to sleep in our bed tonight, and I don't particularly want them to hear all the things I have in store for you.”

“Mmm.” Dean hums, pulling back with a soft smile. “You’re the best Christmas gift in the world.”

Though that doesn't sound right, Cas isn't going to complain. He steps away to finish getting ready, then kisses him again before they get in the car and head over to Charlie’s. “Is it rude of me that I'm excited to see Lisa’s face?”

Tossing his head back with an obnoxious cackle, Dean pulls him back in and presses their foreheads together. “Course you are. I love how possessive you are of me.”

“Not possessive, just… territorial. You're free to do as you please, and I'm free to enjoy it immeasurably when you turn people down.” He grins, biting Dean’s nose quickly then buckling up. “Come on. The sooner we get home, the sooner I can tie you up.”

“Yes, Sir.” Dean hastily puts the car in drive and heads over, a little nervous to tell everyone the news — but mostly excited to take that next step. He never imagined he’d get to this point in his life, but that was before he met Cas. Things are different now, and he’s never been happier.

The greetings happen like they always do, and sure as shit, Lisa is the first one to notice. She snatches Dean’s left hand and her jaw drops as she stares at the band. “What?!”

The proud, happy expression on Cas’ face makes Dean bite back a huge grin and put an arm around him. “Yup. He’s makin’ an honest man outta me.” After a quick kiss on the cheek Dean jumps up on a nearby chair and sings _Death of a Bachelor_ at the top of his lungs.

Lisa pouts and drags Jo to the corner with her to sulk, and Cas just waits patiently for Dean’s performance to be over. He catches him in a much more heated kiss then, and finally hands him over to Charlie. 

“So… what part of ‘don't date our friends’ wasn't clear to you, Winchester? Now you're going and _marrying_ one?!”

“Yup. Turns out... I don’t like rules, Chuckles.” He ruffles her hair, earning himself a slap, and then gallic shrugs. “What can I say—” Dean looks over at Cas again— “I fell in love with him.”

She squeals and throws her arms around both of their necks, pulling them in. “So… are you guys playing tonight? One more time before you get hitched?”

“No,” Cas says instantly. “No, we’re just here to play the normal, non-sex related games.”

Dean offers a toothless grin and nuzzles into Cas’ neck. “We don’t share well. Sorry guys. But we’re here for the booze and the games.” He kisses Cas and stands up straight, clapping his hands together. “Alright, get this party goin’. My _fiancé_ wants to take me home, wrap me up like a Christmas gift, slap a bow on this ass, and fuck my brains out.”

“Don't think I didn't get a bow already,” Cas agrees. Dean’s actually not far off at all, and Cas squirms a little just thinking about it. He stares at that gorgeous ass envisioning the plug underneath those jeans, and for a moment he considers scrapping the plan and taking him right now. _Good things come to those who wait,_ he reminds himself. 

The game ends up being more fun than either of them expected, and Dean’s almost tempted to stay for another one, but he can tell everyone’s getting restless so they say their goodbyes. Once they’re back in the warm car, Dean kisses Cas’ hand. 

“Do you have any regrets?” he asks, a flicker of doubt flashing in those angelic blue eyes. 

“Nah. Not at all, Cas. Who needs Santa’s Lay when I got the best thing that’s ever happened to me?” He laces their fingers together and sings along to _Blue Christmas._ “Merry Christmas, angel. You’re proof that miracles happen… and I can’t friggin wait to spend every damn Christmas by your side.”

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas 🎁


End file.
